


Something to talk about

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: SniperPilot





	Something to talk about

Bodhi  _ hated  _ Hoth. Not because he hated snow or even the cold, but because it meant that he was either stuck on base, or...stuck on base. So when the opportunity arose for Bodhi to make a supply run to a warmer planet, he seized it.

Unfortunately for Bodhi, he was assigned an additional crewmen for his trip: Captain Andor. Cassian was polite enough around Bodhi, but Bodhi was absolutely convinced that Cassian hated him. He really didn’t have any reason for this theory, but Bodhi tried everything he could to avoid being in Cassian’s way any time he could: breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Bodhi knew when Cassian arrived and when he left. He also knew when Cassian had meetings. 

Bodhi, sitting inside the cockpit of the u-wing they were to take, was another five minutes into a self-doubt spiral when he heard his name being called. “Bodhi? Bodhi Rook? Did you hear me?” He spun around to see Cassian standing with a bag over his shoulder, his hand on his hip. Oh Cassian absolutely  _ hated  _ him. 

“S-sorry! Was just...doing a mental check of everything?” That was a sufficient lie. Or at least Bodhi hoped it was. Cassian just nodded, stuffing his bag in a compartment and coming to sit beside Bodhi. 

They flew in relative silence for a while, the only words passing between them about the task at hand. Once the ship was in hyperdrive, Cassian leaned back, sighing. He looked far more relaxed now than Bodhi had ever seen him. Cassian looked over at Bodhi and raised an eyebrow. Had Bodhi been starring?  _ Shit.  _ He quickly looked away, but Cassian was sitting upright, looking right at Bodhi. Bodhi turned his head and closed his eyes. If he couldn’t see Cassian, Cassian couldn’t see him, right?

“Bodhi, can I ask you something?”  _ Oh no. _

Bodhi opened his eyes hesitantly. “Su-sure?”

“Why don’t you like me?” Well  _ that _ wasn’t the question Bodhi was expecting. 

“I don’t! I mean, I do like you! I thought you didn’t like me. I mean, ever since we got to Hoth you started acting...uh kinda cold? No! Stupid pun. I mean, we were fine and then we weren’t so I started...started avoiding you…” 

Bodhi expected Cassian to just nod, or say something entirely too Cassian. Instead, he was laughing? 

“Bodhi, I don’t hate you. How could I? I just started getting too busy all the time, you know?” Bodhi couldn’t help but brighten up a little hit at that. 

“S-so, you really don’t hate me?” 

“No Bodhi Rook, I don’t hate you. Actually I-“ Cassian cut himself off and looked away, blushing. Bodhi smiled, blushing a little himself.

“What?”

“I have a...a crush. On you.”

On Bodhi. Cassian Andor. Had a crush. On  _ him _ . Bodhi thought he was going to fall out of his seat. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s silly.”

Bodhi shook his head and looked at Cassian, his face lit up. “I have a crush on you! But I thought you hated me, so…”

Cassian laughed again. “We’re talking like teenage boys, who don’t have to worry about life and death and winning a war.”

“Too bad! We like each other, and we’ve got a whole trip to talk about what idiots we’ve been.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “I hope there is more than just  _ talking _ .” 

Bodhi looked at the controls in front of him and smirked as he said “we’ll see.” 

  
  



End file.
